The Final Straw
by DisasterWithoutYou
Summary: One-Shot. Story based on some artwork I found. Remus' reaction to the Department of Mysteries inccident. Implied-Slash RemusSirius. Sort of sad. RnR please


Hello all, this is very angsty ye' be warned. The story was inspired by some Fan Art I came across awhile back, just go to ArtisticAlley .o r g and search for "Avada Kedavra" I was painting a cow today and the story kind of hit my in the face. Check out the pic it's really good and will help better explain the story

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Art that inspired this, I don't even own the basic plot, that also belongs to the creator of the pic, I just own the details and the fine tunings. So don't sue me.

The year, 2006, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had long since left Hogwarts and had all moved on to separate careers. Harry was made Head Auror after Alastor stepped down for the second time, Ron was appointed Coach to the Chudley Canons, Hermione was a researcher for new spells and also the Charms professor at Hogwarts, and Ginny had become a Healer at St. Mungos. The final battle had taken place as well, graduation day no less. Harry had beaten the Dark Lord and no more was heard of him, Death Eaters had been captured and Order of Merlin's were given out by the dozen to alomst the whole Order, and quite alot of students too. Now after so many years life was just normal, nothing exciting happened, ever.

Remus Lupin, ex-professor and werewolf, sat at his desk in his private study, thinking. Not about what he was to do in the future, or what Albus had said about the possibility of a cure for lycanthropy. None of that mattered. Nothing mattered. Or it least it hadn't since _that_ day. That day, ten years ago today. The day that everything Remus ever knew and cared about was lost. Of coarse he had remained composed to the outside world, he never physically mourned at all, only keeping good thoughts in his head. Only in solitude, often where _he_ had slept, where _they _had slept would he truly think about _him_. He could no longer sleep there just because there would no longer be a _they _or a _we._ That was over. Remus Lupin had lost everything the faithful day that his mate fell through the veil. Sirius gone in a second. Remus, much like Harry, didn't register the initial shock, days, week, months went by, all that time Remus hoped that Sirius would come back. Be there to make Remus laugh and smile, kiss Remus and make love to him. But, after so long Remus stopped hoping. Sirius would never come back, ever. Remus remembered that day as if it were yesterday. When news spread through the Order that Harry was in the Department of Mysteries Sirius jumped to help, everyone did. Remus tried to force him to stay, but he was far to stubborn. They got there and fought like demons, side by side, nearly skin to skin. Sirius had run off to fight Bellatrix, the damn woman curse her, when he turned to find someone else to take on he saw two stunning spells sent at Sirius, the first one was a miss, but the second hit him square in the chest, pushing Sirius backward, into the veil. It all happened so slowly, the last Remus saw of Sirius was a loving glance and a silent kiss towards him. The last Remus would ever receive. The only one of hundreds he had received since the day they came together their seventh year that mattered. It was the only one he would remember, the only one he wanted to remember.

Sure everyone was upset, but no one as much as Remus, not even Harry. No one had known about the relationship, how they had kept it a secret for almost eighteen years was beyond Remus, not even Albus had known, everyone assumed that Remus was upset because he had lost his only remaining _brother_, but no Sirius was much more then a brother, he was the one, the only soul Remus ever loved. Remus got up and went to the bathroom having to cross through the bedroom in the process. He took one step into the room and glanced around, he looked over at the bed and broke down, tears flowing like rivers down his cheeks, sobs visibly raking his body. He couldn't pretend for himself or anyone else. He collapsed to the floor in a heap not trying to wipe away the tears or steady his breathing. It was over, the charade was over he couldn't do this. He made his way back to the study again not being able to even see the room after ward. He looked to the clock through teary eyes, two a.m., it was late, but what did he care? What was the point of sleep when he would only wake up to a day full of hurt and pain. Remus unlocked the drawer that had not been opened in nearly eight years. He had finally shut and locked it for good when he came to the realization. He looked down trying his hardest to confront the inner demons just so he could live in peace.

Some tattered and worn pieces of parchment lay inside. Rubbish to anyone but Remus. A photo of Sirius, before Azkaban, an Order of Merlin, awarded to Sirius after the day, after he was found innocent of all charges, Albus had sent it to him as a "last memory", a note simply saying "Remus, I LOVE YOU -Sirius" and lastly a letter, from Molly, stating they were sorry for the loss and if he needed any help that he was to come to her. These four blasted items sent Remus over the edge, he broke down again, he picked up the photo of Sirius, clutched to his chest, took out his wand, pointed it at his temple, and uttered the words that could take away all the pain.

"Avada Kedavra"

A/N: Bows Thank you, Thank you. Review please. If any question are posed that expect an answer please email them to me, the address is in my profile


End file.
